Naruto Hoshigaki
by Loki the Trickster
Summary: Naruto is born and raised as a Hoshigaki, son of Kisame Hoshigaki. With Kisame's brutish training, Naruto will become a legend, but how will things change in the Naruto world. Possible NaruHarem. Character Death. Rating may change. Please read and review


Hello, my name is Naruto Hoshigaki. My father raised me inside the underground base of his groups operations. I was born in Mizugakure, when dad was still one of the seven great swordsmen. I was able to watch him fight the Mizukage with uncle Zabuza. Now my dad wasn't the best of fathers, but I still loved him. He named me after his favorite food, fishcakes, which I find kind of ironic considering me and my dad are both part shark. That's right, I have blue skin and gills. People treated us like monsters. I hated them all. My father told me not to listen to them and to embrace that which makes us different. That night I took up my sword and killed them all. Ninja and civilian alike. My father asked me why I had done it. I only looked up at him and said, "they wanted a monster, so I gave them one." He then smiled at me, ruffled my hair, and left.

Now I remember my fourth birthday. My father got me my first sword. It was small but heavy. A red fox tail hung from the handle. The man we got it from said he got it from a man who claimed to be a mage. He said that the sword had magical properties and controlled nine elements. Earth, wind, fire, water, woo, lightning, soul, lightness and darkness. When I tested the sword, it proved o be no lie. Thus, I named the blade Kyuubi. It stands for nine-tailed best. The tails representing the nine elements. My father thought it was a fitting name. He increased the weight of the sword, using seals, by fifty to one-hundred pounds each year, depending on his mood. He also forced me to wear weighted clothing and increased the wits by twenty to fifty pounds every time I became used to the weight.

My father was a ruthless teacher. He was always pushing my limits. I remember one time when he made me dive into the deeps of a lake and hold a bubble of chakra around me for a week with no food or drink. I almost gave in, but the disappointed face of my father kept me going. There was also another time when I was to survive by myself inside of an extremely deadly forest for a month with no supplies but my clothes and my chakra. There was another time when he had me go under water and fight off a group of sharks that he continued to summon over and over again inside of a lake with only my hands and feet. No chakra, no weapons. Yes his methods may be a little cruel, but they have made me the ninja I am today. A ruthless killer and a master of chakra and kenjutsu.

And now that my training was complete, there was one last thing to do. Kill my father. Don't get me wrong. I love my father, but there was something he told me on my eleventh birthday. He said, "Naruto, you truly are one of the strongest ninja out there, but I will never truly be proud of you until you can kill me yourself." I have followed these words and I now believe I am ready to do it. Thirteen year old Naruto Hoshigaki is going to kill his father, Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the legendary swordsmen of the mist and member of the notorious group, Akatsuki.

I walked down the corridors of the underground base to the exit. My long Akatsuki cloak scrapped against the cold hard ground. My feet clothed in black ninja sandals. My toenails and fingernails were all painted black. It was some kind of tradition in the Akatsuki ranks. My silky black hair was tied back into a short ponytail, reaching the shallow of my back. My bangs were set to be middle parted and long, covering my blue face and white, toying eyes. The tips just reached the three gills I had on each cheek. My sword Kyuubi was strapped to my back at an angle. I had to say, I looked pretty threatening for a thirteen year old.

I reached the exit and opened the two boulders blocking the path. Instantly I was hit with a breath of freshness. I could feel the chakra around me. The birds were singing their early morning song. Though most of my clan has an extreme sadistic personality, the people of my clan are very intone with nature. I could feel everything that was going on. The leaves falling from the trees. Animals hiding in the bushes and hunting for food for their young. And the birds in the very tops of the beautiful trees. The ability was much like that of the great sage Jiraya, that Pein-sama had told me much about. Now Jiraya was a man I could respect. A Great War hero of Konoha's past. If it wasn't for him and his companions then I do not thing that Konoha would still be standing to this very day. How ironic it is that Orochimaru betrayed them in their finest hour. I also hold a great deal of respect for Pein-sama. He has gone through the same emotional tragedy of loosing someone to war. Like him, I lost my mother in the war against the Mizukage, though that is a story for another time.

I continued my walk through the forest outside of the Akatsuki grounds, trying to keep my mind clear for the battle of epic proportions that was going to occur today. I knew it was a far stretch fighting my father, let alone killing him, but I was confident. A bit overconfident you could have said, but then, overconfidence isn't always a bad thing. In some cases overconfidence leads to boldness and courage, and they can both be very important in a fight to the death, especially courage. The more fear you show your opponent, the better chance you will be killed. I knew I was ready for what was to come. I was ready for anything my father would throw at me. I was ready for the responsibility that I was going to undertake. The responsibility of becoming my fathers' sword's new master. I was becoming anxious just thinking about it, but I remembered my training, and calmed myself down.

I arrived in the clearing my father was always at. It housed the lake in which much of my training was undergone. It was my father's favorite spot. The perfect place for my people. A good source of water, a large open area and plenty of trees. My father was sitting at the lake edge, his back laying against his bandaged sword. He seemed calm, even though I had already made my presence known. He probably knows what I want. I heard him chuckle briefly.

"I knew this day would come. Not as soon as this, no, but I knew it was coming. I hope you are ready son, because only one of us is leaving this clearing alive." He said to me.

I held strong, even against my fathers denying words. I brought my hand slowly to the handle of Kyuubi and gripped tightly for comfort. I pulled her from her sheath and held her out in front of me confidently. I was in a stance once used by samurai of old. My father had taught me many different styles of combat and kenjutsu. He even taught me his style he uses for his blade, but I never found a sword large enough to use it, until now. My eyes stared into the back of my father's sword. It was big enough to block him from view. "I am ready, father."

My father started to get up and stand. He turned toward me, and put his hand on the handle of his sword, which was still stuck into the ground. He pulled it out, dirt following, and slung it over his shoulder. The mother of all smirks was on his face, the sharp teeth our clan is famous for making him all the more intimidation. "Good." If it was even possible, his voice made him all the more scary. "Then let's start this!" He rushed forward. His speed was amazing. He reached me within seconds. He brought his sword, which was still slung around his shoulder, across me and in a horizontal strike. It wasn't enough for me though, as I jumped away into a tree. In another second my father was at the bottom of the tree, cutting it down like a lumberjack. I lost my balance as the wood under me was shattered. Luckily I was able to replace my self with a water clone just before I hit the ground. When I did, I burst into water. I emerged from the lake, jumping into the air. I made a series of hand seals extremely fast. "**Water release: Pillars of Water!**" I cried out. Two pillars of water shot past me from the lake, heading straight for my father. They were moving at great speeds. I quickly followed up by throwing kunai knives in the shadows of the pillars, putting them at just the right speeds to stay hidden. My father was able to dodge the pillars of water, which I had anticipated, but was not able to see through my ruse and was hit by three of the kunai. One pierced his shoulder, the others just grazing him. The wounds were nothing though compared to other attacks my father has suffered. I smiled at my success though, and dove back into the water below me. A few seconds later, a foreign presence entered the water, most likely my father. I couldn't see because a trail of bubbles followed the objects entry. The bubbles lifted, and it showed that it was indeed my father. I smirked, and charged at him, once again pulling Kyuubi from her sheath. I poised to strike and flashed through the water, using my clan's impressive swimming techniques. I thrust the blade at my father, piercing his stomach. He grinned, and I realized my mistake. Quickly I pulled Kyuubi from his stomach, and used my chakra to make a protective bubble around me to block from the explosive clone. The clone exploded, sending me flying backwards. Before I could even think, a pale blue heel slammed into my face. I could feel my nose break from the impact. Quickly recovering, I looked to my left to see my father grinning. I put up a defense as he once again shot a kick in my direction. The blow hit my forearms, and I was able to wrap my arm around his leg, pulling him toward me. I threw an uppercut, hitting him square in the jaw. He swam back to recover. I put Kyuubi into her sheath and began a series of hand seals. It ended with me throwing my right hand downwards, with my left hand over my right wrist. "**Summoning: Jaws of the Deep!**" Two large sharks joined me in my battle. They looked ferocious. The teeth of them more monstrous then my fathers. My father only smirked and brought out his blade once again. The sharks charged at him, as I gave support from behind with jutsus. I send another pillar of water, but my father dodged it, causing the attack to his the shark. Even though my father was an excellent swimmer, the sharks proved to be the better swimmers, and were quickly closing in on him. My father had a trick up his sleeve though, as he dodged both sharks and were able to blind them by shredding out their eyes with his blade. With the sharks blinded, that made this all the more difficult. A thought came to my head though and I grinned. The sharks may be blind, but that doesn't mean they can't smell. I hid a couple of my kunai inside of my sleeves, and charged at dad with Kyuubi drawn. I swung at him. Father showed a great deal of skill, dodging the blind attacks of the sharks, and guarding against my strikes. I made the best of him though when I kept his sword at bay with one hand, and used the other to strike with a kunai. I once again caught him off guard and blood flowed from the fresh wound. The sharks were able to smell the blood and follow my father. In the meantime I got out of the water. I stood on the shore, soaking wet, contemplating the fight so far. I knew my father was stronger then this. It seemed like he was holding back. Maybe he wasn't holding back. Maybe something was keeping from fighting to his full potential.

My thoughts were interrupted though when the two sharks flew from the water and landed next to me. My father wasn't far behind as he landed in front of me, sword in his left hand. Water dripped from him, and caused his normally spiky hair to drop. He still had that smirk on his face, even though he was a little beat up. He once again charged at me. I took a defensive stance and blocked the first and second attack but the third got me, shedding away the skin on my left side. I held it with my right hand, holding Kyuubi in my left. I brought my right hand away to show the mass of blood. I didn't have time to think about it too much though as my father followed up with another attack. I blocked again, and then countered the second attack, cutting him across the cheek, almost reaching his three gills. I was aiming for his forehead, above the eyes to blind him with his own blood but he had moved too fast. He jumped right back into the fight, proving he was indeed Kisame Hoshigaki, and began swinging his huge sword at me. I stood back, blocking and finding his pattern. Because of the size of the blade, he could only swing it a number of times and it left a bunch of openings. I waited for these openings and made my move. I got the tip of my sword right under his jaw when he had his sword up in the air ready for a downward strike. I was cut off from my attack though when a kunai was held to my throat. I was able to look back slightly to see my father holding the kunai knife with is left hand, his sword in his right. The other Kisame brought his sword down, ready to turn me into shish kabob. I smirked, as he had fallen right into my trap. "Boom." I said quietly and I exploded. The real me was watching from the bushes safely while the clone was doing all the work. The whole time, there was a clone there. I had never even entered the clearing yet. I stayed in hiding, until I could find my father.

"Yo, that was a pretty neat trick there." I heard from behind me. I turned fast and blocked the attack with Kyuubi. My father laughed at my strength. "I always knew I trained you too well." I smiled at my father, slightly straining under his weight. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the man I was today, father." My father grinned down at me. "That's right, and don't you forget it!" He brought his sword away and made a swooping motion trying to take my feet out from under me. I jumped and did a flip over my father, getting behind him. I thrust Kyuubi once again at my father. I pierced his side, going straight threw. This time, he wasn't a clone. I saw blood drip from his mouth. "Yeah, way too well." He said and jumped forward, pulling my blade from his stomach. He stood in front of me holding his side. Suddenly, he stopped and dropped his blade, and began coughing. He put his hands in front of his mouth and coughed again. Bringing his hands away I could see blood in them. This couldn't have been from anything I had done. My father dropped to his knees and began coughing again. I put Kyuubi away and ran at him. "Father!" I yelled.

Getting to him quickly, I held his head as he fell back. I knew exactly what was going on. "Father." I said disappointedly. "Father, why didn't you tell anyone you were ill?" I ask. This was why he seemed to be so easy. Normally my father would have wiped the flour with me. But because of this illness, he seemed to be a lot weaker. My father grinned at me. "Heh, I've had this illness for years son. I knew it was going to kill me, no need to tell anyone." He began coughing again. I used my cloak to wipe away the blood from his mouth but more just came. I could actually feel the tears forming in my eyes. My own father was dying in front of me, right in my arms. I know I was going to kill him anyways, but now that I see this before me, I guess I really wasn't ready for this. I am just thirteen after all! I felt a comforting hand on my cheek. It was my fathers… but it was ice cold.

"Naruto, I want you to know something. Even though I said what I said on your eleventh birthday, I didn't mean it. I have always been so proud of you. You were everything I wanted in a son. You didn't have to kill me just to prove yourself to me, you did that in your everyday actions. Even if you weren't as strong as you are now I would still be just as proud of you. I am sure your mother is just as proud as I am. Now please, let me be in peace and see your mother again." My father said his last words too me. Tears fell from my eyes at the relief of hearing those words. I nodded to my father, the tears dropping on to him. He closed his eyes and smiled. "I just hope we don't see you up there anytime soon." My father became more and more limp. I knew what had happened. The illness killed him. I don't know where he got it, or what it was, but I was determined to find out. I took out a syringe from my ninja pouch, and punctured it into my father's arm and extracted blood. I set my father down and looked at the syringe. Whatever this virus was, it attacked my father's body from the inside out. I swear to you father, I'll find what this is, and how to stop it.

Keeping myself together, I walked over to my father's sword and picked it up. I wrapped the bandages back onto it and put it on my back. Using a basic fire jutsu I turned my father into ash, and then spread the ash onto the lake. He would have wanted that.

I sat down in front of the lake and meditated. I tried to keep a steady head despite what had happened. It was not what I pictured. I had no idea that father was sick. I don't even think Itachi had known anything. I should probably ask him the next time I see him.

I was cut off from my meditating as I felt a presence. I stood and turned my head to the intruder in the trees. "What is it Zetsu-san?" I asked to the air. Zetsu reared his ugly head out of the tree he was in. He seemed to be looking at the sword on my back. The black side of his head smirked. "Wow kid, I didn't think you had the balls to do it. I'm impressed." The white side of his head seemed friendlier. "I am sorry for your loss Hoshigaki-san, but Pein-sama has called for a meeting." The slime said. If you haven't already guessed, I absolutely hate Zetsu. He was a snoop, a carnivore and had a split personality. I just didn't like him.

"What's it for?" I asked him. The black side of his head smirked again. "Leader says it's important. About the demon your father was after." That made me turn around. I stared wide eyed at Zetsu. "You mean the demon in Konohagakure?" The white side of his head responded kindly. "Yes that is right. Pein-sama wants you to go into enemy lines, disguised as a rooky Konoha genin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it. I hope you all enjoyed this. It's a little project I thought about a while ago, but never got too. I know maybe some of you have been wondering about my other fanfic, well I've given up on it. It wasn't that good anyway. I think this one might be more successful. I'm hoping I can make the next chapter longer, but right now it's 2:46 AM and I just want to get to bed. I hope you understand. Find any problems, please let me know. Thanks for reading, and be sure to review.


End file.
